House of Night Application
by jflores4448
Summary: Me and my "Co partners" need Apps. And don't worry about only popping in a few times. there's a twist I have in mind that'll bring everyone together. Literally. So please PM or review and in a two days, I will put up an update letting them know who's in. The Apps will be close next week from today. Thanks and, have fun. And know that everyone who applies will be flegdlings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, well, i know I haven't been updating lately. BUT, I promise I will try to update every weekend. Soooo... back to my point, for those who have read the previous chapter to "Am I The Only One?" then you know what's about to go on. For those of you who haven't, go do it now. OK so now, it's time for our 4 characters plus, the other 4 mysterious people to take us to the House Of Night. :) but it's not just the 8 of us. We need more students. So me and my "Co partners" :) need Apps. And don't worry about only popping in a few times. there's a twist I have in mind that'll bring everyone together. Literally. So please PM or review and in a two days, I will put up an update letting them know who's in. The Apps will be close next week from today. Thanks and, have fun. And know that everyone who applies will be flegdlings. PLEASE NO PLAIN JANES OR THOSE COPY CATS OF SOMEONE FROM THE HOUSE OF NIGHTS BOOKS.

House Of Night Application:

Name (Full House name):

Old Name(If there was one):

Nick Names:

Age:

Former (third, fourth, fifth, sixth):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

APPEARANCE:

(If you have a picture link, please put it here below)

Picture Link:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color/Type:

Eye Color:

Build (Skinny, Muscular, Chunky, etc.) :

Skin Color:

Scars/Piercings/Non Fledgling Tattoos :

CLOTHING:

Clothing Style (Preppy, Slutty, Nerdy,etc.) :

Uniform:

Outside Clothes:

Beach/Swimming Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Formal:

PERSONAL:

History:

Personality:

Normal Mood:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Anything Else?:

Affinity/ Affinities(Detailed please):

Fledgling Tattoos:

Thanks Guys For Applying. I will also message you guys to let you know if you got accepted. :)


	2. Enrolled Fledglings

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your apps, me and my co-partners had alot of fun reading the applicants. So far, we decided that we are going to leave the APPS open unitll the fourth fledgling has to "go out of town". Anyway's here's all the applicants and 4 of the original Characters. So for those other House Of Night Fans, Don't forget to apply and I'll try to get back at you ASAP.

**Girls**

Names Affinity Stereotype Weapon

Melanie Gonalez Ice The Fighter Pistols

Abby Styles Fire The Shy Girl Bow & Arrow

Britney Delgado Seduction The Drama Queen Whip

Natalie Cross First Aid The Quirky Nerd Chainsaw

Dawn Swartz Death The Flower Child Butterfly Knife

Cassidy Diamond Lights The "It" Girl Metal Baseball Bat

Ashley Adonis Thoughts The Emo Fencing Sword

Asteria Delanuit Telekinesis/Sleep Vision The Freak Daggers

Veronica Lopez Air The Girly Girl Machete

Chelsea Volts Spirit The Social Adventurous Spears

Lia Payne Earth The Quiet Ballerina Riffle

**Guys**

Names Affinity Stereotype Weapon

Matt Revelo Gravity The Romantic Latino Metal Rod

Justin Lopez Strength The Athlete Brass Knuckles

Will Chamberson Speed The Misunderstood Musician Machine Gun

Aaron Green Shadows The Obsessive Gamer Crowbar

Skyler White Lasers The Competitive Skater Ninja Stars

Kevin Sparks Electricity The Sweet Jock Mace

Dominic Villa Illusions The Class President Scythe

Dante Perez Mimicry The Loud Comedian Shot Gun

Trevor Knight Luck manipulation The Dreamy Emo Battle Ax

Danny Frost Explosives The Bad Boy Bombs

Derek Cruz Smoke The Friendly Singer Nunchucks

**So those who applied, I have two more questions to ask.**

**1.) Good or Evil?**

**2.) Team Melanie, Team Abby, or Team Matt?**


	3. Enrolled Fledglings : UPDATE

Hey everyone. Sorry I've left you guys hanging. So we've (my copartners and I) have read through all the APPS and we just wanted to update because we actually got more. So in total, theres 54 fledglings, not including the 2 villians. We already have a plot but we didn't know how to incorporate everyone in it. SOO we decided to make this into a zombie-infested survival story. To keep things even, there will be six teams of eight. The teams have been picked randomly and so have the team leaders. The plot is that each team must cooperate to survive until a rescue helicopter arrives. There are a limited number of seats (which is 4) on the rescue helecopter so you may have to outwit your teammates. You will get an automatic seat if you can retrieve a sample of the deadly virus known as the "W.D.V.". You may think its easy but heres the twist. The whole city has been evacuated and you guys have been left behind. You only have two chances (or lives). Get bitten once, your affinity and your fledgling abilities will be taken away (so pretty much your back to human). Get bitten twice,... well you know the rest. The APPS are still open so please feel free to apply. So here are, again, the new fledglings.

** Girls**

**Names Affinity Stereotype Weapon/Item Teams**

**Melanie Gonalez - Ice - The Fighter - Pistols - Leader**

**Abby Styles - Fire - The Shy Girl - Bow & Arrow - Leader**

**Britney Delgado - Seduction - The Drama Queen - Whip - Dante**

**Natalie Cross - First Aid - The Quirky Nerd - Chainsaw - Asteria**

**Dawn Swartz - Ghost - The Flower Child - Butterfly Knife - Dante**

**Cassidy Diamond - Lights - The "It" Girl - Metal Baseball Bat - Melanie**

**Ashley Adonis - Thoughts - The Emo - Fencing Sword - Melanie**

**Asteria Delanuit - Telekinesis & Sleep Vision - The Freak - Daggers - Leader**

**Veronica Lopez - Air - The Girly Girl - Machete - Abby**

**Chelsea Volts - Spirit - The Unforgettable Actress - Spears - Trevor**

**Lia Payne - Earth - The Quiet Ballerina - Riffle - Trevor**

**Lindsey Pamela - Flexibility - The Irresistible Model - Stun Gun - Abby**

**Alexa Hitch - Pain Proof - The Trustworthy Tomboy - Razor Claws - Abby**

**Shontelle Page - Weather - The Perfectionist - Rope - Dante**

**Cat Laswell - Copycat - The Innocent Native - Tomahawk - Trevor**

**Dulce Ramirez - Flight - The Cute Artist - Chemicals - Abby**

**Bridgette West - Empathy - The Magical DJ - Katana - Melanie**

**Erica Bennett - Powerproof - The Wicked Violinist - Scavenger - Dante**

**Liz Fisher - Size - The Emotional Photographer - Camera - Dante**

**Haley Lucero - Dreams - The Party Animal - Scavenger - Melanie**

**Kellie Robinson - Shapeshifter - The Lovable Chef - Crossbow - Trevor**

**Taylor De Los Santos - DNA Fusion - The Outgoing Preppy - Flamethrower - Trevor**

**Amy Paxton - Dark Magic - The Twisted Cheerleader - Food - Calvin**

**Chloe Bell - Animal Whisperer - The Animal Lover - Scavenger - Calvin**

**Envy Goldstein - Smoke - The Jealous Newcomer - Blankets - Calvin**

**Luciana Vargez - Stars - The Dubstep Princess - Scavenger - Calvin**

**Guys**

**Names - Affinity - Stereotype - Weapon**

**Matt Revelo - Gravity - The Romantic Latino - Metal Rod - Dante**

**Justin Lopez - Strength - The Athlete - Brass Knuckles - Melanie**

**Will Chamberson - Electric- The Misunderstood Bad Boy - Machine Gun - Abby**

**Aaron Green - Shadows - The Obsessive Gamer - Crowbar - Asteria**

**Skyler White - Lasers - The Competitive Skater - Ninja Stars - Asteria**

**Kevin Sparks - Speed - The Sweet Jock - Mace - Asteria**

**Dominic Villa - Illusions - The Hyped Adventurous - Scythe - Dante**

**Dante Perez - Mimicry - The Unnoticed Singer - Shot Gun - Leader**

**Trevor Knight - Luck manipulation - The Dreamy Emo - Battle Ax - Leader**

**Danny Frost - Explosives - The Hot Comedian - Bombs - Asteria**

**Derek Cruz - Smoke - The Class President - Nunchucks - Asteria**

**Manny Simmons - Defense - The Legendary Musician - Blade - Asteria**

**Ralph Parker - Nightmares - The Tough Soldier - Double Sided Sword - Melanie**

**Leroy Taxter - Jumps - The Mischievous Player - Scavenger - Abby**

**Ryan Smith - Reflections - The Peacemaker - Communication - Abby**

**Zero Arnex - Machinery - The Sneaky Spy - Clothes - Asteria**

**Trey Williams - Time - The Sophisticated Strategist - Nail Gun - Melanie**

**Sean Kennedy - Clones - The Popular Dancer - Fist - Melanie**

**Ricky Vyce - Sand - The Violent Gambler - Medicine - Abby**

**Bryson Venture - Absorb Materials - The Brilliant Inventor - Scavenger - Dante**

**Marcus Zachariah - Teleportation - The Family Man - Car - Trevor**

**Grim Aiono - Invisibility - The Extreme Troublemaker - Scavenger - Trevor**

**Vinny Barker - Able To Walk Through Things - The Prepared Helper - Boxing Gloves - Trevor**

**Calvin Sterling - Insects - The Depressed Stoner - Scavenger - Leader**

**Chris Preston - Sonic Boom - The Quick Swimmer - Ax - Calvin**

**Mario Starret - Regeneration - The Hilarious Prankster - Hammer - Calvin**

**Hunter Cortez - Memory - The Positive Thinker - Scavenger - Calvin**

**Pierre Vargez - Magnets - The Techno Prince - Scavenger - Calvin**

***Scavengers are people that as they go along in the story, they collect thinngs that might be useful to the leader.**

***Your Stereotype is a BIG DEAL. It will mostly be your personality or trait in the story, followed by the personailty it's been given. So for example, Grim is the "extreme troublemaker." So since that's his stereotype, he'll probably do something like play loud music, letting everyone, even zombies, know where you guys are.**

***Pictures of the characters will be on the Photo cover thingy. I'll let the person who'll be in the photo cover have a sneek peak before its up.**

**So The Next chapter will be posted in about a month. Can't wait to see you guys then. :)**


End file.
